Hiccup the Virile
by Argo0
Summary: Astrid has a surprise waiting for her husband when he returns from a busy day of chiefing. A surprise that they can both enjoy. Hiccup/Astrid/Heather smut. one shot. quasi-sequel to Hiccup the Vast.


**WARNING: This story contains sexual material including group sex and a pregnant woman having sex. If any of these things bother you, you should leave now.**

AN: Hello all, I hope you're well upon reading this.

A few things before we get to the story. Firstly, I had this idea long before they brought in the whole Fishlegs/Heather thing (what do you call that anyway?) so I'm going to ignore it in this story, and probably any other Hiccup/Astrid/Heather stories I might do in the future. Not that I have anything against the pairing, I actually think it's pretty cute, it just doesn't work with the ideas I have floating around.

Secondly, this story can be seen as a sequel to one of my previous stories, Hiccup the Vast, although having read it isn't essential for understanding this story.

Next, I'm considering writing some Toothless/Astrid smut and some Eret/Astrid smut stories as well, although I am hesitant and was wondering if people would read those kind of stories. I'm particularly hesitant with the Toothless/Astrid stories as I'm not entirely sure that's a line I want to cross. Certain things I will write, like group sex and incest, and others I won't, like water sports and hardcore BDSM, but bestiality I am unsure so I thought I'd find out from the fandom.

As for the Eret/Astrid stuff, it would only be sex with little to no romantic element to the story.

Finally, does anyone know where to find hiccstrid prompts for stories? I've found plenty for other pairings, usually same sex pairings but I can't find much in the way of hiccstrid prompts. So if you know of where some are, I'd appreciate it. Alternatively, if you have your own prompt or request you'd like me to look at, free feel to PM, just know that I don't promise to fill it unless it does something for me. And that I try to alternate between httyd, harry potter and fairy tail so it may be a while before it gets out.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't help the tired smile that lit his face. It was the smile of a man who had worked a long day, but had accomplished much in that time frame. The upgrades to the Dragon academy had been completed, as had those being made to the dock. Several ships had returned full of fish and the farms showed the promise of a bountiful harvest. Sure it took a lot of hard work to get to this point, but nothing made that hard work seem worthwhile then the abundant rewards of that hard work.

It was a time of prosperity for Berk and all were benefitting, especially the chief and his family. He and Astrid had been married for almost two years now, and she was currently seven months pregnant, her slender figure showing off her sizeable baby bump.

Pregnancy had its ups and downs, as both Hiccup and Astrid were discovering. Every day a new part of Astrid's body seemed to ache, and Hiccup, ever the dutiful husband, always made time at the end of the day to massage the troublesome spots. He particularly enjoyed the time his wife was complaining that her breasts hurt, after they had increased significantly in size and demanded he massage them to help ease the soreness. He hadn't been entirely sure that she hadn't been putting it on a bit, but she was demanding he touch her breasts, so any resistance he was going to put up to that idea was going to be minimal at best.

And that led him to the 'ups' of pregnancy. Because while an Astrid Haddock who wasn't pregnant was always ready for a roll in the hay with her well-endowed husband, pregnant Astrid was nothing short of insatiable, and even that failed to describe how much her sex drive had increased. It was so bad that there were times, not too many mind, that Hiccup was tempted to say no to his wife. But then all it took was an adorable quiver of Astrid's lip, or more commonly a domineering glare, and Hiccup was once again inside her, moving to bring her to her next climax, his aching muscles be damned.

However, saying no to his wife was the furthest thing from Hiccup's mind today. Sure his day had been tiring, but his still found himself brimming with energy as he followed the path leading to Haddock Hall. He had accomplished much today, and sending his wife into an orgasm induced sleep would be his crowning achievement.

That, and when he had left that morning, she had promised a present when he returned, hinting that it would be 'what every man wanted'.

At far as clues went, it was pretty unhelpful. Hiccup had asked some of the other men during the day, and found that all men want something different. Snotlout wanted fans to worship him and his oversized ego, Fishlegs wanted books, and maybe someone to help calm down his future bride Ruffnut as they prepared for their upcoming wedding later in the spring. Eret wanted a tankard of ale and a few pretty and unscrupulous wenches to keep him warm and Tuffnut wanted a yak, a sack of potatoes, a barrel of fish, a catapult and a jar of Nightmare saliva and honestly, the less Hiccup knew about THAT, the better.

Still, given the husky tone Astrid had given her clue in, Hiccup was fairly sure it had something to do with sex. And sex with his wife was always awesome, even if she did run him ragged sometimes.

He entered their home to find all the candles snuffed out and darkness overtaking the room as any natural light provided by the sun diminished with its decline. "Astrid?" Hiccup called out.

He focused on trying to hear any noise that might clue him into his wife's whereabouts, where upon he heard a quiet moan coming from upstairs. Hiccup began walking up those stairs, but with every step, those moans got just a little bit louder, and he was quickly able to identify them as Astrid's moans of pleasure. Yet as he approached the door to their bedroom, he was paralysed by a horrible thought.

All the stories he had been told by other men, about unfaithful wives flooded into his memory. What if it was another man in there with her? What if in her pregnancy induced lusts, she decided to stop waiting for her busy husband and found some other man, a man with low morals who had no qualms about sleeping with another man's wife? What if she had found a man whose endowment exceeded even Hiccup's? What if she was in there, right now, on her hands and knees, begging for this other man to release his seed in a place where only her husband had been before?

Hiccup shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts. He knew that sometimes his doubts got the better of him, even after all the confidence he had gained since he was fifteen, but right now he was being ridiculous. Astrid was the most loyal person he knew and hadn't voiced any desire for more of his time, beyond the usual anyway nor about any dissatisfaction she had in their bedroom activities. In fact, by the end of most nights she was barely coherent to voice her satisfaction, content to just fall asleep on her husband's chest.

Furthermore, she was very territorial, and in more ways than one. Sure, she glared venomously at any woman that flirted with Hiccup or looked too long at him, but she was even more adamant that no man touched what she felt belonged to her husband. It was what had led to the teenage son of the Visithug's chief almost being decapitated when he felt he had the right to cop a feel of her taut behind. They were fortunate that the chief of the Visithug's was equally unimpressed with his son's behaviour and silenced the boy's declarations of war with a cuff over the head.

So despite whatever doubts he had, his logical mind prevailed. There was no way Astrid was in their marital bed with someone else, she was simply too loyal and too possessive of him and their marriage too ever betray him. However, when he opened the door to the room that was still emanating feminine moans, Hiccup discovered that he had been mistaken.

The bad news was that his beloved Astrid wasn't alone in their marital bed. The good news though, was that it wasn't a man. In fact, it was someone Hiccup knew quite well. "Heather," he cried out in shock.

Yes, there, lying underneath his pregnant and naked wife was the equally naked Heather, daughter of Oswald the Agreeable. The two beauties had clearly been busy, given how their clothes were thrown all over the place and neither woman seemed to be able to keep their hands or mouths off of the other. In fact, it seemed that it was only his voice that was able to bring Astrid back to reality enough for her to remove her mouth from Heather's. "Hey babe," she greeted lustfully. "You're back."

Hiccup struggled to form a coherent sentence, but seeing the two naked women intertwined on his bed had made it very hard, amongst other things. "He's speechless," Heather commented with a smirk, very similar to his wife's. "Looks like I owe you a back rub Astrid."

"That's my husband for you," Astrid playfully scolded. "Biggest cock in the archipelago and he still blushes when he sees a naked woman."

Realising that he was being teased, Hiccup snapped out of his stupor to defend himself. "Sorry, but this is a bit more than just a naked woman," he comments dryly. "The last thing I expected to find when I came home was my wife making out naked with another woman, who is also naked."

"But isn't that what every man wants," Astrid asked, flipping onto her back and revealing her fully naked form to her husband, and that of Heather's as well, before gazing at her husband seductively and lovingly.

With nothing to cover them, Hiccup was treated to the lovely sight to two beautiful and very naked women before him. After almost two years of marriage and the countless romantic encounters, he was no stranger to Astrid's naked form, but his familiarity made it no less enticing, even with the changes brought on by pregnancy. Although he had always enjoyed her rather modest breasts, he couldn't help but enjoy her increased bust, almost doubled what they had been. She was no longer slender as she had once been, although other women would voice their opinions, fuelled by either jealousy or worry, that the blonde Haddock did not seem to put on as much weight as most others did when they were pregnant.

And finally was her baby bump. Whether she was clothed or naked, Hiccup usually struggled to keep his eyes off of it, although particularly when she was naked. The romantic in him saw it as the physical manifestation of the love he and Astrid shared, while the macho part of him, which was usually pretty quiet, saw it as proof of his manliness, that he knocked up such a beautiful woman. Either way, inside her belly grew a child, their child, and Hiccup couldn't help but be amazed. Although given his current situation, he decided to push such thoughts aside for the moment in order to focus on the guest Astrid had brought to their marital bed.

He had always known Heather was quite beautiful, and the proof was currently lying naked on his bed, propping herself up and looking at him with a lusty gaze. Her figure was similar to what Astrid's had been pre-pregnancy, and given that both women trained hard to be warriors, it was hardly surprising. Her breasts though were different to Astrid's, being almost as big as the blonde's bust currently was.

His eyes continued to travel along the brunette's gorgeous form, before darting back to that of his wife's, Astrid's comment finally registering in his head. "Hang on a minute," Hiccup exclaimed, not sure if he heard her right. "What do you mean 'what every man wants'?"

"Well isn't that what every man wants," Astrid repeated with a coy look. "A wife and a concubine to satisfy his every whim."

Hiccup's eyes popped open in shock. "C-concubine?!"

The blonde nodded with a smirk while Heather giggled at the look on his face. "I hope you don't mind," the brunette asked with a husky voice. "I was looking for some kind of protection against my brother and his men, and Astrid thought it'd be a good idea if I became your concubine."

Hiccup merely shifted his confused and stunned gaze from Heather to Astrid, wordlessly asking for further elaboration. "I figured who better to protect her than the fierce chief of Berk and his alpha Night Fury."

"Well sure, but you didn't need to make her my concubine," the chief said dryly.

"Maybe," conceded Astrid. "But she's always had a bit of a crush on you, and I thought it'd be nice bringing someone else into our bed. Now you've got another 'outlet' for your sex drive and I have someone to play with when you're busy chiefing, and she gets regular sex from two amazing lovers. Everyone wins."

Hiccup once again scanned the naked women on his bed with his eyes. "Yeah I can see that," he said dryly with a roll of his eyes.

"I was also curious about the dragon in your pants," Heather couldn't help but add with a sultry smirk. "Even as far as Hopeless, people were talking about how it was so big it turned the fierce Astrid Hofferson into a moaning tavern wench."

Hiccup rolled his eyes again, even while admiring Astrid's annoyed yet adorable pout. "Does the archipelago really have nothing better to do than to talk about my penis?"

"At least when they talk about your penis, they're usually saying good things," Astrid shot back at her husband. "I'm the one who was turned into a cock loving whore."

"You're not a whore," her husband said vehemently, earning a smile from the blonde.

"I am once you put that monster in me," She admitted. "I just wish the whole archipelago didn't know that."

"Personally I wouldn't mind experiencing it myself," Heather piped in, shooting annoyed look at Astrid. "Come on Astrid, I'm not officially his concubine until he's bedded me, and that's never going to happen if you two don't stop talking."

Astrid rolled her eyes at her friend but nevertheless addressed her husband. "Well you heard her," she told him. "Get over here husband of mine, and we'll help you out of those clothes."

For a moment, Hiccup looked as if he wanted to argue a bit more but Astrid was giving him that look that said he better do what he was told. It was an instruction that he usually followed because to do otherwise was to get punched, hard. And following the instruction usually worked out to his benefit anyway.

He made his way over and crawled onto the bed, lying himself between the two naked bodies of his wife and his previously unknown concubine, who wasted no time in pulling off his tunic and pants. He was thankful that Astrid was more gentle in removing his leg and sighed in relief as it was removed and she gently rubbed his sensitive stump.

Heather however, couldn't take her eyes off of Hiccup's manhood, the sight of two beautiful women already affecting him. "Wha-" was all she could stammer; such was her shock.

"What," the blonde asked the dark haired woman, grasping their husband's cock. "I thought you'd heard the rumours already?"

"Yeah, but I figured they were exaggerating at least a little," Heather shot back. "When they said he was hung like a fucking dragon, I didn't think they were being _that_ literal."

"Well, they were," Astrid said with a smirk.

With nothing more than a challenging look thrown at the dark haired woman, Astrid lowered her mouth to Hiccup's member, taking the head and sucking on it, causing the chief of Berk to groan in surprise and arousal.

During their honeymoon, Hiccup and Astrid had explored the new aspect of their relationship, and this had naturally led them to pleasuring each other with their mouths. Hiccup, naturally had no problem with it, and loved the taste of his wife and the mewling sounds she made when he devoured her core. Astrid on the other hand had a much more difficult time, as his manhood was simply too big for her to take him in her mouth easily.

But Astrid was nothing if not stubborn and had persisted in the task to a point where she could get at least part of him in her mouth, and had learnt to stroke what she couldn't with her hands. It was still difficult, and she imagined it always would be, but now she could adequately make Hiccup come with her mouth and hands, and he certainly wasn't going to complain, especially when she seemed just as eager to take his seed into her mouth as she was into her pussy.

Heather could only watch in arousal as the blonde sucked on the massive knob in front of her. She wasn't a virgin, but Hiccup was easily twice the size of anything she had seen before on a man. How Astrid could have regular sex with that thing and not be crawling everywhere amazed her.

Nevertheless, this was what she wanted. She had become a bit of a size queen in her travels, but more importantly, she had always had a bit of a crush on Hiccup. He checked all her boxes; handsome, kind, considerate and hung. So when she went to Astrid for protection, and the blonde offered it in the form of becoming Hiccup's concubine, Heather thought about it for about two seconds before agreeing.

She quickly joined Astrid between Hiccup's legs, with her mouth suckling the base of his cock that the blonde couldn't get in. Even if it wasn't a lot, Heather still enjoyed how the heat of his flesh felt against her lips, and how hard yet soft it felt. She also decided to change things up a bit and used one of her hands to massage the chief's balls, gently fondling the sack and enjoying the sharp intake of breath she heard from the man.

Hiccup could scarcely believe this was happening. When he had said goodbye to Astrid that morning, he had in his head several ideas on how he was going to spend his evening, mostly with his wife in different positions. Never once did he think his evening was going to begin with not one but two gorgeous women sucking his manhood, and he imagined things were going to get better from here.

The sight was incredible, watching these two strong warrior women pleasure his cock with their mouths. They weren't even looking at him most of the time, too focused on the task at hand. Or mouth as the case might be, when he felt the head of his member touch the back of Astrid's throat while Heather moved her mouth to his balls to suck on them. It was just too erotic for the Chief of Berk. "Fuck… ah… oh gods…" he groaned, the pleasure the two women were creating pushing him over the edge. "Astrid… Heather… ah…"

Astrid inwardly smirked as she felt her husband's member twitch. She removed her mouth from the appendage and directed it so it was pointing at her and Heather's faces. Before the brunette could work out what was going on though, Hiccup fired off his first spurt with a quiet grunt, splashing his seed onto their pretty faces. Several more followed, with the white liquid landing on their faces and breasts, with Astrid looking quite pleased with herself while Heather looked a bit confused but no less aroused. "Made a bit of a mess here, chief," commented the cum covered blonde with a smirk that looked so much sexier than usual. "What kind of wife would I be though, if I didn't clean up after my messy husband?"

With one of her slender fingers, she scooped up a trail of cum on her milk filled breast and brought the finger up to her mouth, sucking it clean. Once she had swallowed the small bit of semen, she then used the same finger to repeat the process, only this time, instead of bringing it to her own mouth, she brought it up to Heather's. Having caught on with what Astrid was doing, the brunette woman got into the act and greedily accepted the finger, erotically moaning as she savoured the flavour of Hiccup's seed. "Hmmm, tastes good," she muttered. "Didn't think guys tasted that good."

"I know, right," Astrid said happily. "All the other women told me how bad the stuff tasted, but I rather like it. Guess it's only special guys like Hiccup here, and he's all ours."

Then without another word, and to the amazement of the sole man in the room, Astrid leaned down and began licking the streaks of cum off of Heather's large breasts. The brunette gasped in surprise, clearly not expecting things to go this way. However, that short gasp quickly turned into moans of pleasure as Astrid's tongue travelled all over Heather's fleshy mounds, the other woman loving the feeling it created.

Hiccup was completely stunned with the sight before him. It was nothing short of glorious to see these women covered in his seed, but to see his wife eagerly lap up that seed was something different. And to see Heather, his new concubine, just as eager to clean Astrid in a similar manner as she moved over his wife's pregnant body, well it was a sight Hiccup hadn't even dreamed of seeing. Needless to say, the sight quickly revived his erection.

Astrid moaned as Heather sucked her nipple, having finished devouring her husband's cum from the mound, before the brunette removed her mouth with an audible pop. With lusty gazes, both women looked at the sole man in the room. "He recovers quickly," Heather commented, her tongue running along her lower lip in anticipation.

"He sure does," Astrid agreed with a sexy smirk. "Why don't you climb on? Ride the 'dragon' you've been waiting for."

Heather needed no further convincing and before Hiccup could utter a single syllable, the brunette had crawled over to where he lay and swung her toned leg over his body. She then grasped his member, still slick with saliva, with her fingers and lined him up with her pussy, drenched at the sight of such a prime piece of meat. She moaned as his head penetrated her lips, a moan echoed by one from Hiccup as she slowly slid herself downwards along the shaft.

It was so big! Heather was by no means a virgin, and as a pretty young woman travelling the archipelago she was always able to find a willing bed mate for the night, some of them quite well endowed. Hiccup, though, was by far the biggest, and the thickest. She had seen that as soon as his pants had been removed, but seeing it and actually feeling it were two completely different things. As she began to move along his penis, she felt him penetrating deeper and stretching her further than any other man before him, and she absolutely loved it. "Oh fuck," she cried. "Fuck… so big…"

"I know, right," Astrid commented as she moved next to the couple, and watched her husband's cock enter her friend. "Imagine how jealous most women would be if they knew I was letting the archipelago's biggest penis fuck another woman."

Heather could only groan in delight as Hiccup continued to fill her opening. "So big… so good," she said, her mind flooded with sensations that made it difficult to form words.

Hiccup grunted as he bottomed out in the woman on top of him, the woman who wasn't his wife. Although, he supposed that if Heather was his concubine, it made little difference. Either way, he relished the feeling of her surrounding him, and the way she writhed on top of him, moaning and squirming like a woman truly wanton. "Fuck… gods Heather…" he moaned, thrusting his hips into Heather, who could only moan in response.

"Does she feel good, babe," Astrid interjected, breaking her husband's concentration to focus on her. "Does your hot little concubine feel good while she fucks you?"

"Gods… ahh… gods yes…" Hiccup groaned, tightening his grip on the brunette's slender waist.

Astrid smirked as she leaned down, bringing her lips right to his ear. "I'm glad about that," she whispered, her lips gently brushing against Hiccup's skin. "But why don't you show her that you're not just a big cock and fuck her properly."

It took Hiccup a moment to realise what his wife was talking about, such was the ecstasy created by the moaning woman on his cock, but soon her words sunk in and he knew what she was suggesting. His hips forced themselves upwards, going off the bed by several inches and causing Heather to gasp loudly. While she was caught off guard, Hiccup secured her waist with his hands and quickly turned them both over, leaving Heather on her back and Hiccup on top. Wasting no time at all, he started thrusting away into the young woman, pounding her for all he was worth. "Oh fuck…" Heather cried at the new sensations.

She had thought that riding that magnificent piece of man meat had been fantastic but then Hiccup took charge and really started giving it to her. She usually preferred to me the dominant one in the bedroom, as men had a habit of always taking a bit more than you were willing to give, and she had assumed that Astrid would be the same way. So she was surprised to see Hiccup assert himself over her and she couldn't help but love it. Although Heather supposed that it helped that Hiccup wasn't like most men, and he would only ever take what was being given.

Of course all that flew from her mind as Hiccup continued to pound her pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate to keep him inside her as he fucked her to what she was sure would be a glorious orgasm. It turned out that Astrid was right, not that Heather would ever tell her that, when the blonde had been convincing the brunette to become Hiccup's concubine; his abilities as a lover went beyond his huge cock. Not that Heather needed that much convincing in the first place. "Fuck… fuck yes… oh gods… yes…" she moaned desperately, growing ever closer to her peak. "Hiccup… please… so… oh… so fucking close… AAAAAAHHH…"

Her screams of pleasure erupted from her mouth and echoes around the chief's bedroom, earning a smirk from Astrid that went unnoticed by both Hiccup and Heather. Such was Heather's pleasure that she wouldn't have noticed an audience, let alone a smirking blonde, while Hiccup struggling to hold off his own orgasm until the last possible second. However, Heather's pussy squeezing his cock had finally became too much for him. "Heather… I'm… ah… cumming," he groaned, unleashing his cum inside his concubine's body.

Heather gasped as the warm feeling of Hiccup's seed entering her body added to the euphoria she felt from her orgasm. It was something she could definitely get used to.

Once Hiccup had shot off the last of his load he pulled out of Heather, some of his cum escaping for her womanhood and onto his bed. However, before Hiccup could say anything, Astrid leaned over and scooped his cum up with her finger, which she then brought to her mouth, and licked the digit clean. "Mmm, you guys taste amazing together," the blonde said saucily, gazing lustfully at her husband.

She chuckled at Hiccup's expression, as he openly gaped at her. "What?" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Did… did you just…" he stuttered, unable to finish his sentence.

"I sure did," she responded, seductively running her tongue along her lips. "What are you going to do about it?"

Before Hiccup answer, Astrid made the decision for him. Slowly, as moving with a pregnant belly was difficult, she turned herself over onto her hands and knees, her firm behind and soaking womanhood on display for him. "Come on babe," she said looking back at him as she wiggled her behind. "Take me as a man can only take his wife."

It amazed Hiccup that those words could revive his member so easily, although he imagined that watching Astrid eat his seed from another woman helped immensely too. Nevertheless, when it came to pleasuring his wife, he was always up for the job, and in more ways than one. He approached her from behind and kneeled behind her, balancing himself on his bad leg with well-practiced eased. He then gripped his cock with his fingers and lined it up with his wife's pussy, easily sliding into the familiar hole.

Husband and wife let out almost identical groans as they joined, which Heather thought sounded very erotic. As she watched the couple, one of her hands slid down her taut and sweaty body and started playing her womanhood, now full of Hiccup's seed. Her other hand reached up to her breast and manage to caress the mound of flesh. It was so hot seeing two of her favourite people fuck like this, and even more exciting to know that she had a front row seat forever… when she wasn't taking part herself that is.

Ignorant of Heather's actions, Astrid groaned in pleasure as her husband railed her. Every time with him always felt fantastic, but knowing that he had just fucked another woman, right in front of her made everything hotter. She wasn't sure if it was pregnancy hormones that led her to bringing Heather into her bed, or the need to protect her friend, but to her lust addled mind, it didn't matter. Her and Hiccup's sex life, which had always been phenomenal, was going to be even more so now. "Ah… yes… Hiccup," Astrid moaned wantonly, as her husband continued to thrust behind her.

While the idea of being taken like an animal aroused something deep and primal within her, Astrid had never been too fond of this position, as she thought it would be difficult on Hiccup with his leg. But as her pregnancy progressed, she found it one of the more comfortable positions to be in and quickly came to enjoy it. And Hiccup never seemed to have any trouble with his leg at all, although it probably had more to do with him being overcome with lust that he simply worked through it more than anything else.

Such was the case now, as Hiccup furiously pounded his wife, somehow managing to easily maintain his balance despite his leg. Of course, Astrid found it difficult to think about such things like that, as the way she was being stretched out by her husband felt too wonderful to think about much else. "Fuck… fuck me Hiccup… fuck me harder… faster…" Astrid all but begged her husband.

Their first time together, witnessed by the entire village, Hiccup had thought he had heard her begging in her pleas. At the time, he had dismissed it, because the idea of Astrid Hofferson begging was laughable at best. But after subsequent couplings since then, Hiccup realised that while Astrid Hofferson would never beg, Astrid Haddock would always make an exception when it came to sex with her husband.

He had grown quite accustomed to the sounds of his wife begging him to bring her to her release and he couldn't help but love the sound of her voice when she did so. It appealed too sometime primal and male inside him, to be able to get such a strong woman like Astrid to beg him in such a way, but more importantly, he loved the fact that she felt comfortable enough with him that she didn't feel the need to maintain her badass warrior image and could let go. It was that knowledge that spurred him on, eager to please his lovely wife. "Gods… Astrid… I love how you feel…" he grunted, pounding away at her pussy. "So good…"

"Mmm… I love… how you feel… inside… me..." she moaned in response. "Always… amazing…"

He reached around to Astrid's chest, lightly squeezing her sensitive breasts. He loved how they felt in his hands. "I know…" he said, delighting in her moan as he lightly pinched her nipples. "Always amazing…"

Heather's fingers move rapidly between her lower lips as she watched the scene play out before her. These two were so in love it was nothing short of amazing. She knew that neither of them would love her the way they loved each other and she was ok with that. Love wasn't really her thing anyway. Besides, if they fucked her like they had that day, then she was more than ok with it.

Her fingers moved in time with Hiccup's thrust as she finger fucked her pussy while he fucked his wife. As she fingered herself to another orgasm, she knew she was going to be very happy with these two. "Mmmmmm…" she hummed, as she climaxed again, her juices coating her hand.

Meanwhile Astrid continued to move her hips in response to his, loving how his balls slapped against her soaked womanhood and her sensitive clit. It was driving her closer to the edge. "Ah… oh yes… oh gods… so close… sooo cloooooose… AHHH," she cried, as everything overwhelmed her, causing her to have an earth shattering climax.

Satisfied in his own need to satisfy his wife, Hiccup could relax and focus on his own pleasure. Despite having climaxed twice already, he found himself quickly approaching the edge once more, as his wife, his gorgeous and pregnant wife never failed to set his passions a light. "Astrid… arrrg…" he grunted, his seed flowing into like it had countless times in the last two years.

Astrid let out a pleasant hum as the warmth of her husband's cum filled her body. She always enjoyed sex with Hiccup, from the teasing foreplay to the frenzied lovemaking to the pleasant after effects. It was all amazing and Astrid was glad the gods had blessed her with a wonderful husband and the child she now carried.

Her pleasant hum turned to one of disappointment though as Hiccup removed himself from her womanhood and she moaned at the loss of the feeling of him inside her. Hiccup, having fucked two women, felt exhausted, and merely flopped onto his back between the blonde and the brunette. The two women easily snuggled into his sides, content to just lay there after their night of excellent love making.

Out of the blue, Heather let of a giggle, earning confused looks from Hiccup and Astrid. "It's just as well you're already pregnant," she explained with a chuckle, pointing between Astrid's toned legs to where some of Hiccup's cum was leaking from. "Otherwise you'd definitely be pregnant now."

Astrid merely rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk," she shot back. "By the end of the month, we'll be announcing your own pregnancy."

Heather simply shrugged her naked shoulders. "I won't complain," she said, before adding with a sly smirk. "Especially not with how fun the baby making process is. As long as Hiccup keeps fucking me, I'll have as many babies as he wants."

Hiccup gave a small chuckle while Astrid growled territorially. "Easy there sister," the blonde said with an almost snarl. "You may be his concubine, but I'm his wife. I get first claim to any bedroom activities."

"Don't I get any say in this," Hiccup asked, hoping to stop an argument.

Astrid and Heather looked at each other for a moment, as if having a silent conversation between them. Finally, they each placed a loving kiss on each of Hiccup's cheeks before answering. "Nope."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
